


I Missed You

by skamshit



Series: Love Spreads [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamshit/pseuds/skamshit
Summary: Yousef returns from Turkey. Sana lets something slip, and so does Yousef.





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Read the idea and the series in order on Tumblr : https://skam-season4.tumblr.com/post/162878908303/giant-cannon-compliant-fic-love-spreads
> 
> I’ve been very nervous to do a Yousana fic without a co-writer, but I tried! I hope you like it, it’s cute and wholesome I think. I’ve been nervous to do it because Isak and Even, which I normally write, got an entire season and an epilogue dedicated to their story, while Yousef and Sana never even got an entire episode for them, so I don’t know their characters as well and I connect with Even more than another character so it’s easier for me to write stuff about him. So, I’m branching out, and I think I’m gonna continue writing some Yousana?!

 

***

 

Sunday, August 20, 2017 at 7:49 pm  
Yousef’s point of view  
Age 19

 

***

 

It’s the same basketball court they went to when they played basketball and talked about their faith and bared their souls and watched the sunset. It’s the same place where Yousef realized he loved her.

Yousef recognizes the fact the being in love with someone and loving someone are two different things. You can be both at the same time, but when you’re just in love and don’t really love the person, the differences are monumental. The difference is that when you’re in love, you  _think_  that the person is the only other person in the world for you, but when you love someone, you  _know_  that they’re the only one. When you’re in love, you say you’ll love the other person  _despite_  their differences, but when you love someone, you love them  _because_ of their differences.

Over all the years of knowing her, if Yousef had to pinpoint one moment when he realized that not only was he head - over - heels, hopelessly, desperately in love with Sana, but also that he loved her, that day would be it.

Yousef loves Sana because of their differences. One would think that it would be frustrating for Yousef to talk to Sana about faith.  _How could she be so naive as to believe there’s still a God?_

Yousef doesn’t think like that, though. He actually admires Sana for still being religious. He lost faith so quickly when something went wrong, but despite Sana being through Hell and back again, she’s come out even stronger in her faith than anyone could have imagined. And that takes courage.   
  
Yousef loves her because she’s courageous. But he also loves her because sometimes, she’s not. Sometimes she’s vulnerable and needs comforting, and she’s learning how to ask for it. Over time, lots, and  _lots_ of time, she’s learned to open up. Whether it be to him, or her mom, or her brother, or her friends, it doesn’t matter, because she’s finally letting people see her as more than a stone - cold badass. She’s letting people see her as the caring friend she is, and as the vulnerable girl she still is at sometimes when things start to go down hill.

She’s learned not to shut people out right away, and Yousef is so glad he got to witness her journey. He’s watched her progress emotionally from a girl to a woman.

He snaps out of his lovesick gaze as he sees the tiny speck of black, a break in the purple horizon.  _Suddenly all thoughts of Sana is strong, Sana is beautiful, Sana is my literal sunshine_  dissipate and are replaced with  _SANA SANA SANA SANA._  He’s so disgustingly in love that he almost shakes his head at himself as he chuckles under his breath, but if he did that, he’d miss the black dot growing larger with every increasingly fast step he takes.

She’s still barely visible from here, but he starts running regardless, yelling at the top of his winded lungs his exact thoughts: “SANA! SAAANAAA!”

The top of the black dot swivels towards him. He doesn’t have to be able to make out her face to tell that she’s smiling, dimples popping, skin glowing, and teeth showing.

 _Hey, that rhymes_ , he thinks to himself as he picks up speed, and a car comes out of nowhere. Granted, he  _was_  running in the middle of the road and didn’t even notice it until he almost died, but there are more important things to be looking at.

Things like the girl whose hands just flew up to cover her mouth as she watches Yousef zoom across the busy street without a care for anything other than seeing her.

He runs to a stop just in front of her, bent over with his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath. She’s laughing now, mouth open, head thrown back and eyes shining. This is the Sana that Yousef likes the most. The happy Sana.

“Here, I have water in my bag, hold on.” She says between giggles, and opens her bag and pulls out the half - full bottle of water. She hands it to him and he pops the lid off as he downs the entire thing in one go.

He smacks his lips as he finishes it, but then has a realization.

“Fuck. I’m going to have to pee so bad later.” Sana rolls her eyes and puts on an annoyed expression that wouldn’t fool anyone, seeing as how it’s about 100% fond instead of annoyed.

“Really? After two and a half months without seeing me the first thing I hear you say is, ‘ _Fuck, I’m going to have to pee later_?’” She physically cannot keep up the act of being annoyed, so she seems to settle for exasperated instead.  
  
Yousef cringes at himself and puts his hands on his faces and he groans out an, “I’m sorry! I had a whole thing planned out in my head that I wanted to say to you, I was going to tell you how much I missed you and how much I love you, but it got messed up cause I guess I didn’t think it through quite well enough.”

“It’s okay,” she says through subsiding giggles. “Just come here you dork.”  
  
She reaches up towards his neck and pulls him down into a tight hug. He inhales her scent as he squeezes her middle tightly. He’d almost forgot just how much he’d missed this.  _Almost_.

Then he realizes that  _holy shit, I just told her I loved her_ , and the panic sets in. He pulls away from the hug and spits out a shaky, “I’m so stupid, I just realized what I said and I totally didn’t mean to say it out loud right then. Well, I mean, I was  _going_ to tell you today but then it just kinda slipped out and I meant to say it in such a more meaningful way, but then I, I don’t know. But you don’t have to say it back if you don’t mean it, I’d totally understand if you didn’t feel that way right now because it hasn’t really been that long and I’ve been away and-” He gets cut off by her gently shushing him. Yousef relaxes immediately upon seeing her not run away.  
  
“Yousef, it’s okay. I…” she hesitates as he waits. “It’s just… It’s hard for me to say that, because if I open myself up to that, and I end up getting hurt-”  
  
And just like that, the roles are reversed as he cuts off her rambling this time.

“Hey. Hey, look at me. I get it, okay?” He offers her a reassuring smile as she lifts her gaze to meet his, and she begins to nod slowly, mirroring his smile.

“Okay.” The stare intensifies as they pass silent words between them. She loves him, but she’s just scared to say it. He knows she feels it though. He doesn’t mind her not wanting to say it, because there are other ways she expresses her love. The words are just words.  
  
Whenever they would get trapped in an intense staring contest like this over the years, Yousef would always get crazy butterflies in his stomach. In this particular instance, he does have them at first (they never really go away when you’re face to face with someone that stunningly beautiful), but the longer they stare, the more at ease he feels, the panic being replaced with a warm feeling that blooms in the center of his chest.

Sana breaks the stare first, and as she looks down, she seems to be having an internal debate with herself. She slowly lifts her stare back to Yousef with an expression on her face he can only describe as  _fuck it_ , and in one swift motion, she lifts up on her tiptoes, wraps her hands around Yousef’s neck, and pulls him down as she places a quick, sweet kiss to his cheek.

She lets go as he lifts a hand to touch the spot where she kissed him and strokes over his cheek fondly.

He looks back at her as she tries to hide her blush in an eyeroll (and fails).

“Come on. We have to get going or you’ll be late for your party,” she says matter - of - factly as she begins to walk away. His face lights up as she says this.

“Yes!” He exclaims with a fist in the air. “I  _am_  getting a party!”  
  
Sana stops in her tracks as she realizes what she just said.  
  
“Shit, I just spoiled it.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I’ve known Elias long enough to know when he’s lying. Besides, he’s the one that brought it up in the first place.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Yousef pulls his phone out and shows her their messages from earlier.

“That dumb fuck. He’s never been able to keep quiet about a surprise with that loud mouth of his.”

Yousef laughs at this.

“It’s funny because it’s true.” He has flashbacks to their time at Bakka, and all the incidents with Elias ruining surprises.

Sana nods her head knowingly and says, “Should we go now?” Yousef nods his head and smiles in response. She returns the smile and takes his hand as they set off for the party.

**Author's Note:**

> cAn YoU teLL i THinK sANa iS BEauTIfUl? So, I have a draft of the kollektivet fucking around, so I could finish that, or I could write about the party that takes place after this, though I don’t know what would happen there, or I can write something totally different. Also the Elias thing… he might spoil surprises, but he doesn’t tell secrets (coming soon). Let me know what to do next!


End file.
